Beacon's ABIS
by IceQueen987
Summary: As the new school year starts, the teams are made among the freshman including Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDN and ABIS. But one in the group hides a bloody secret, another a double identity and yet a third is running away. Is the Trickster the only normal one? Or is he too hiding a secret?


The speed of the train was amazingly quick but the lone young woman that stood on the flatbed section of the cargo train was afraid it wouldn't be fast enough. _It's today. And if I can't get there in time they'll kill her along with everyone else._ The young girl squeezed her amber eyes shut, fear and guilt coursing through her. _I don't care if the rest die just… whatever greater force is out there, save her._ The train bounded on, not knowing of neither its new passenger nor of the fact it had lost several cars a few moments by the amber-eyed woman severing it, leaving her masked partner behind in guilt.

* * *

The blades of the helicopter created a miniature storm as it hovered near the dead grass on the hill. Many men and woman armed to the teeth jumped down with varying degrees of grace but all with expertise. On such man addressed the group, acting as leader. "Remember; we must try and capture as many as possible."

"What if they're too strong for us to capture them?" a woman asked. The man standing in front of the group adjusted his dark-tinted glasses, the wind caused by the helicopter blades messing his silver hair.

"If capture is beyond your capabilities, kill them." was the grave reply. The whole group, only consisting of about 20 brave and experienced souls nodded one by one in understanding. "Glynda will be searching for the documentation of the experiments. Peter, I want you to act as escort." The man, Peter, nodded, holding onto his green hat. The group quickly dispersed and the man walked forward towards the edge of the hill. Down below he could see the facility that held the experiment subject and could also smell the potent combination of Dust, blood and carnage. He sighed, feeling for a moment his age deep in his bones. _But I must try. Even if it's just one, I must try to save these poor children._

* * *

Her hair was matted with blood and other bodily fluids. Almost all of the scientists, researchers and suppliers in the building had been killed. No, "killed" was too gentle a term for what had happened; they had been rendered asunder. And now it was a fight of survival among the escaped subject; their longing for blood, for living flesh was too much to control after massacring all others in the building. There was one lone figure in the group that seemed to still have loose semblance of a goal. She seemed to kill only if approached and when she did it was quick and swift. _Out. Get out. Blood. More blood. Get out. More blood._ The two conflicting thoughts seemed to tumble into one another over and over, almost making a twisted prayer for the girl. There was a solid steel door that was locked with a keypad. But this meant little to her thanks to the enhanced strength she had; the girl ripped the steel panels apart as if they were plywood.

Inside were three scientists, cowering in terror behind half a dozen mechanic drones meant for protection. The girl grinned wide, the madness in her red eyes evident.

"Please…p-please don't!" once of the female scientists begged meekly as the drones prepared to battle the intruder.

"The Looking Glass was made to be a weapon in human form; you can't stop her." one of the two men choked out while the other man wept and prayed for salvation. The girl sprang into action at the drones, ripping the one in front of her apart quickly. Two of the drones fired and she whipped out the object that had been strapped onto her back, spinning it around to block the gunshots before making her way to the drones and simple shredding them apart. The girl then proceeded to the other 3 droids and took care of them as well. Finally, defenseless, the girl decided to indulge the part of her that wanted more blood with these 3 before proceeding to find a way out.

"Have mercy! We only did as told!" the sobbing man cried. The girl leapt onto him, her blood-highlighted, strawberry-blond hair flying behind. With inhuman grace she landed on the man's back, forcing him onto his stomach. The girl laughed as she reached in and dug her clawed nails around the man's spine and proceeded to pull it out from the still-living owner. The man screamed like an animal for a moment before dying while the rest of his spin was dragged out to the girl's devilish delight, sinew and blood clinging to the white hardness of the bones and vertebra. The girl now turned to the other man.

"You." she said simply, her voice sounding like a hard mix of monster and delicate femininity. Thr sound sent a shiver up the man's spine. "You were always nice to me. You always dressed me nice and pretty. Sorry for ruining this pretty dress." The girl tilted her head severely to one side, disturbing the man even more. "Would you like it to be quick?" The man simply nodded, whimpering. "Then the woman will suffer greatly in return!" she cried as she took the hilt of one end of her bladed weapon and severed his head, the movement as fast as lightning.

"What did we ever do to you!" the remaining woman shrieked in angry protest, her last-ditch effort at life.

"'What did you do' you ask?" The girl turned to the woman, the smile gone. In its place was all-too-human sorrow and pain. She reached over and pulled the woman's face to hers, her red eyes turning a dove grey for a moment, the gruntal, monstrous sound gone from the voice, leaving only the voice of a little girl. "You made me a monster. And now all I do is kill. You took away my life." The red returned to the eyes. "And now you will suffer to state my blood-hunger." The blond dragged her nails across the woman's abdomen, causing her entrails to spill. The woman screamed and the girl laughed, picking them up and dragging them out of the woman, gnawing on them and the woman screamed over and over, the loud and reverberating against the chemical and blood-stained walls. The girl stuck her hand inside the woman through the gash, grasped her heart and crushed it into a bloodied pulp; the woman's agony was finally gone.

A mixture of utter ecstasy and despair mixed in the girl's heart. The part of her that felt joy giggled psychotically while the part of her that felt despair cried in violent grief. _Someone help me. Her screams were wonderful. Anyone! Their blood feels so good~! Kill me!_

"And you're only 15 years old. According to the records." A new voice stopped the giggling. The girl looked up from her miniature bloodbath, confused at the new sound. A man with silver hair, hazel eyes and a cane approached. "They gave you the name Looking Glass." The girl stood up slowly, unsure of this man. He felt powerful, his aura hidden but somehow still feelable. "I think the name Alice suites you better, don't you think? For your sane side anyway."

"Who are you?" the girl asked, the sane part of her taking advantage of the monster's confusion.

"You may call me Headmaster Ozpin." the man replied, adjusting his tinted glasses.

"I follow no one." the girl - dubbed 'Alice' by Ozpin - growled, the monster coming back in full force. "I will make your death extra torturous!" Alice leapt at the man but in surprising reply he stepped away. Alice whipped around to claw at him and he blocked quickly with his cane, earning a sound clash of metal on nail. Alice pulled away and retrieved her fallen weapon which Ozpin saw for a moment; two mid-sized blades, slightly curved and very thin attached to one another by the hilts with a sturdy wire. Alice began whipping it around, making it a spinning blade of death. Ozpin know he wouldn't be able to combat this in a normal fashion; get too close and you'd be shredded. Try a ranged attack and it would be deflected because of the inhuman speed.

Ozpin took the defense, pulling and leaping away from the blades. "Come on old man! FIGHT ME! LET ME KILL YOU!" Alice screamed crazily, hungrily. Ozpin continued to doge, hoping he would be able to last long enough for his opening. Finally, after several minutes and feeling himself reach his limit he found it; as she transferred the spinning weapon from one hand to another. He lifted his cane and sent a large blast of Dust at Alice, the force so powerful the girl was sent back through the steel doors she had ripped open and to the cement wall behind. The girl gasped, feeling the the hit as the monster subdued from the pain. Ozpin raced over and plunged a syringe deep into her neck, the heavy sedatives taking almost immediate effect.

The girl's eye cleared, become dove grey, sane. They looked helplessly into Ozpin's hazel eyes. "The Beauty sent me." were his only word. The girl smiled sadly and let the thick black of sleep drip and down her along with the feeling of blood on her body.

* * *

Ozpin walked steadily up the hill where the helicopter rested, the silence deafening. As he rounded the top all 20 Hunters were assembled, severely injured and blood-stained. "By every force in existence; you caught one!" a burly many with grey hair and a mustache proclaimed in surprise.

"And all of you?" Ozpin replied simply. The group shook their heads.

"They were monsters Ozpin!" Peter piped up. "We all barely survived those things!"

"They are not 'things' Peter; they are the poor souls who were tortured and manipulated by the rouge scientists of the Sheee company. Not monsters." Ozpin replied harshly. He walked into the helicopter, handing Glynda the girl and irnoging the stares of the rest of the group.

"What was her name?" Glynda asked, curious. Ozpin simply smiled sadly.

"I'm calling her Alice. A new name for a new girl."

* * *

The amber-eyed girl watched as Ozpin gave the blood-coated girl to his assistant. Relief flooded her. _She's safe… she's alive… _The girl turned and began to walk along the tracks towards the next train stop. _I will see you soon Alice. I promise._


End file.
